Suki Kirai
by Akai-Headphone
Summary: "RIN, I LOVE YOU! JADILAH PACARKU!" "gue kagak mau," Len pun loyo. Warning : gaje, abal, typo


Aka : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna! Aka desu yo! Etto, ini pertama kali Aka buat fic, jadi maklumi saja kalau ada kesalahan TTuTT

Don't like, don't read!

Also… Mind to RnR?

Warning : gaje, typo bertebaran, abal, humornya lebih garing dari kerupuk, ooc, dll.

Ya, gitu deh. 555 /5*

Suki Kirai

Vocaloid

Rin Kagamine/Len Kagamine

Sebut aja Kagamine Twins

© Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media

*5 = ha

bahasa Thailand gitu loh. Biar ketjeh (?)

_Suki to Kirai wakannai, Kirai demo Suki_

Rin Kagami, Len Kagamine, suka dan benci, yang seperti air dan minyak, takkan menyatu. Len Kagamine telah menyukai Rin Kagami sejak lama, tapi karena Rin yang ga peka, jadi Len ke PHP. HAHAHA #gakgitu

OKE, ULANG

Rin Kagami, Len Kagamine, suka dan benci, yang seperti air dan minyak, takkan meyatu. Len Kagamine telah menyukai Rin Kagami sejak lama. Tapi tak ditanggapi baik oleh Rin. Padahal udah ketjeh, udah ganteng, udah keren gitu ya, masih dibenci aja sama Rin. Kasian.

SIAPA YANG BUAT INI?! ULANG

Rin Kagami, Len Kagamine. Suka dan benci, yang seperti air dan minyak, takkan menyatu. Len Kagamine telah menyukai Rin Kagami sejak lama. Tapi tak ditanggapi baik oleh Rin. Tapi, Len tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencoba dan mencoba, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Rin tetap membencinya.

Jadi, pada suatu hari, Len bilang "RIN, I LOVE YOU! JADILAH PACARKU!" "gue gak mau," Len pun loyo. Tapi, Rin sebenarnya menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan. Tapi sekarang dia guru guru to mawaru. GIMANA SIH, TSUNDERE LABIL. #ha

Len bilang lagi ke Rin. "nanti, kalo kita nikah, gue mau kita tinggal di tempat yang banyak pohonnya, terus anak kita 3," "HA?! GUE-NIKAH-SAMA-ELU?! HAHA mimpi kali ye. Terus apa?! Mau tinggal di tempat yang banyak pohonnya? Apa? Hutan gitu? GAK AH. LAGIAN KAN UMUR MASI 14, mau nikah, harga diri lo mau dikemanain? Sumputin dibawah kasur? Didalem lemari?" kata Rin frontal. Jleb! Hati Len langsung serasa ditusuk 1000 tusuk gigi.

Setelah hati Len disamber 1000 tusuk gigi, Rin meninggalkan TKP. Yaitu, di kelas. Iya itu TKPnya, mau dikemanain lagi. Tapi… TAPI… TAPIIIIII #stop TAPI LEN BELUM MENYERAH PERMIRSAH! Dia masih maji love Rin 10000%. Bahkan sekarang ia mengira bahwa

"SUSU + PANDA = BERUANG KUTUB"

Terus, lihat Rin! Dia suka tapi benci sama Len. Horeee! (?) Len telah meluluhkan hati Rin sebanyak 0,50%. Itu kan lumayan kan ya? Udah setengah persen. Gapapa laah. Yang penting hati Rin luluh.

"bebeb Riiiiin! Abang punya hadiah buat kamu!" "najis ewh. Jangan panggil sayang plis." Len pundung. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia punya ide. "…Oke, padahal tadi abang pengen beliin kamu Mercedes Benz, ga jadi ya…" "eh, tadi bercanda kok, lo boleh panggil gue sayang, beb ato apalah itu," "Oh, tadi abang juga boongan kok," terus Len kena gampar sama Rin. Kok gitu ya?

"betewe, hadiahnya apaan sih– jangan sampe sandal jepit kayak waktu itu lagi. Malu gue," kata Rin ogah-ogahan. Tapi emang bener loh, Len pernah ngasih sandal jepit ke Rin. Jadi ceritanya gini… …naaaah gitu ceritanya... *digaplok massa* "I-ih, bukan sandal jepit kok Rin! Lagian itu sandal jepit mahal banget tau, aku beli di tukang loak 1000yen masa. Maruk kan? Iya," Len positif gila.

"Bukan sandal jepit kok! Iya bukan, kalo ga percaya aku udah mati sekarang." … maaf salah sekrip. "Bukan sandal jepit kok! Iya bukan, kalo aku boong aku udah mati sekarang." … "Tuh. Belom mati kan? Berarti aku ga boong sama kamu. Engga akan. #ceileh" kata Len pede. "Nah. Jadi, hadiahnya apa?" "…RAINBOW QUAAAAAARTZ!" "nyantailah, Len. Nyantailah." Kata Rin sambil nutup kedua telinganya.

"…tunggu."

"apa?"

"lo bilang… ini Rainbow Quartz, kan?"

"em… iyaaa, emang kenapa Rin?"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG GUE SELAU MAU INIIII OMG! INI KAN SELALU GUE LIATIN KALO MAU PULANG! OMG MAKASIH YAAAA KYAH KYAH *emot peluk cium menanti* OMG LEN OMG" kata Rin megap-megap kayak ikan kalo terpisah sama air. Iya, mereka kan terpisahkan :(

Tapi, waktu Rin buka bungkusnya…

.

.

.

.

.

"….OMG…" kata Rin kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan fabulous(?) "iii Len," katanya lagi. "ini…" "ini teh apa Rin?" kata Len dengan logat anak betawi. UYEAH. #nak "teh manis, Len," "SALAH! INI BUKAN TEH MANIS! INI TEH SUSU!" …maaf, salah sekrip lagi.

"makasih ya Len, em0ah pake en0l. makin benci deh sama kamu," kata Rin (sok) imut. "Loh kok makin benci sih–" kata Len kaget stadium 1. "eh, salah. Making suka deh," "oh…" abis denger itu, Len makin suka sama Rin. Dari maji love Rin 10000% jadi maji love Rin 10001%.

"Len, gue mau bilang sesuatu ke lo," "Apaan tuh Rin?" "GUE NAIK KELAS!" "oh. Selamat ya. Semoga ga ada kouhai-kouhai yang berani bilang "senpai notice me" ke lo," "…suka-suka kouhai nya dong.. lagian kan kalo ada kouhai yang bilang kayak gitu ga bakal gue notice juga. HAHAHAHA," "BAGUS! LANJUTKAN! #ha"

Engga deh. Boong.

"Len, gue mau tanya sesuatu ke lo," "Apaan tuh Rin?" "Gue mau tanya kalo.. em.. oke. Lo mesum ya?" JLEBLJEB! Hati Len serasa ditusuk 1001 tusuk gigi. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi jutaan #korbaniklan "A-apa yang membuatmu bilang kayak gitu Rin? Aku maji 1001% gak mesum kok…" jawab Len. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Eh tunggu. Mata bisa ngeluarin kaca? #gakgitu Matanya berkaca-kaca, mulutnya mewek. Kalo sama author udah dibawa lari. "oh. Gue cuma nanya doang kok," "…oh," Len masih menjawab dengan ngambek. "biasa lah, YOLO" balas Rin. Ini maksudnya apa…

"…Abaikan." kata Rin memalingkan wajahnya. "Oke." kata Len mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke Rin. "Oia, Len, aku cinta kamu, jadilah babu ku," "HAH?!" "SALAAAH, Len, aku cinta kamu, jadilah kacungku," "APAH?!" "oh, masih salah ya. Nah terus yang bener gimana dong?" tanya Rin. "gini nih; Len, aku cinta kamu, jadilah pacarku," tanya Len. "EMMM GAK MAU AH," balas Len lagi. Serasa FA ya dianya. "APAH LEN TERNYATA LO SELFCEST?!" tanya Rin shock. Jangan lupa, ini kan sekolahan. Jadi ada banyak murid dong. "Eh, Len-kun selfcest ya?" "Kasihan ya, nasibnya jones, padahal kan wajahnya imut.." "Aku tidak percaya ini," "APDET DOLOOOOO," semua murid langsung cengo sama hal yang dibilang random murid nomor 4. "KAMU ALAY," kata semuanya. "TERIMAKASIH," kata random murid nomor 4 itu. "ewh." Kata semuanya lagi. Abaikanlah semuanya dan random murid nomor 4. Gue ga cerita tentang random murid nomor 4 tersebut. Gue cerita tentang Kagamine kembar.

"Len, aku cinta ka–" kata Rin. Tapi telah terpotong oleh Len. Iya, kata-katanya dipotong. Pake pisau. "Aku juga Rin, jadilah pelayanku," "…GRRRRRRH! APAAAAAAAAA?!" Rin emosi. Emosi stadium 1. Kemudian Len pun habis dihajar, ditampar, ditendang dan dilempar oleh Rin.

-Owari-

_[Author's Note]_

Aka : ….Gue gat au harus ngapain lagi _(:'3

Review? Boleh. Fave? Boleh. Boleh banget malah. Flame? Ya boleh sih. Gaje gini.

Untuk 2 karakter yaitu Rin Len Kagamine yang dinistakan

3 kata buat lo berdua : I'm not gomen #disepak

I think that's all _(:3

Yang sudah mau baca, arigatou gozaimazu~ sangat dihargai :3

Yang sudah mau baca + review, arigatou gozaimazu gozaimazu(?)~ sangat sangat dihargai, supaya bisa lebih baik juga kedepannya juga _(:3b


End file.
